Drinking for Holidays
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONESHOT! Duo summons the other four Gundam pilots to celebrate Christmas at the Winner mansion. Quatre has problems arriving on time due to work and things just take their flow. TxQ and SHOUNEN-AI


**Gundam Wing Fanfiction**

A.N.: Just a slight something that came to mind when I was thinking about writing a special **ONESHOT** for Christmas.

Because I wanted to post this before I travel tomorrow (and I won't be back now until January 2005), I didn't have time to edit this, so please bear with the mistakes and stuff like that until I get back. You can help me by pointing out in a review where you found any error(s) in this fic. I'd appreciate it greatly!

**Warning:** This is _Shounen-Ai_! Not _YAOI_ and most definitely _not hetero_ either. Again, this is a _shounen-ai_ fic between Trowa and Quatre because I love this couple so much, but most especially I love Quatre! Yes, it _is_ male/male… if you don't like this kind of thing, please don't bother me because I've already warned you about it!

To others who don't mind and to those who actually appreciate this sort of stuff, you're welcome to read my fic and tell me what you think of it!

**Disclaimer:** I _don't_ own Gundam Wing. It's Sunrise's and Sotsu Agency's and Bandai's, I think. Anyway, it's not mine, though I wouldn't mind Santa Claus dropping by and telling me otherwise!

Title: **DRINKING FOR HOLIDAYS**

_By Syaoran-Lover_

It had been so long since they had last been together, Quatre most definitely did not want to be the one to ruin their reunion.

The little problem with that came with the fact that it was Duo who had given the idea for everyone to celebrate Christmas in the Winner mansion, and though he absolutely liked the braided boy a lot, there was one problem he couldn't quite face yet: Duo had a tendency to overdue things when he was happy, and Quatre was afraid of the what he'd have to face this time.

Currently, the blond teen was trying to finish going through all the papers on his desk at the Winner Enterprises building. After a few years of practice, Quatre had finally acquired the skills to lead the business as its President and owner, but it was indeed a very tiring job. Despite the fact that there were many other workers and secretaries to ease his job, and he appreciated their efforts, in the end, he had to go through all the papers anyway… and there were piles of it on his desk every day when he arrived early in the morning, no matter how much he had accomplished at late hours the night before.

The only reason he didn't quit was because this was his father's lifetime work, what he had died for, and Quatre wasn't about to waste his sacrifice; besides, there were its good points too, like the fact that he got to travel around a lot and meet different people and places.

It was way past work period in the building and he was quite sure that, by this hour, a little more than 11 pm, there was no one in the building anymore, except for the many security guards and his _chauffeur_, who was always kind enough as to wait without complaints, no matter how long his young master took.

Moreover, the party was supposed to start at 8 pm, in _his_ own house; surely all the other four guests had arrived, and they would find that the host had yet to get there and greet them, even though it had been years since they last saw each other. All five of them were still adolescents, but none were children, they had been forced to grow up as adults since their childhoods for various reasons. This would probably be the first time they would be able to spend some time together as normal people at their age would, and he was going to be such a disappointment.

But it couldn't be helped, work was work, and he _had_ to finish it all that day, mostly because everything came as urgent business that he had to look over as fast as possible, if not quicker.

* * *

The big clock struck midnight at the Winner mansion, and though the party had already started two hours before, there wasn't much spirit in any of the guests to celebrate anything. The two maids who stood at the doors to the main hall looked between each other with nervous glances. It wasn't much like their master to be a bad host, on the contrary. Plus, these guests were people he cherished greatly; surely something had happened at the WE building top hold him back. Usually he arrived very late on Fridays, around 2 am, but he had promised to return by 9 pm, at most. 

The four guests had indeed arrived late, as Quatre had predicted to them, the first around 9 pm and the last at 10 pm, and though they were trying to act as if there was nothing wrong, it seemed quite obvious that the teenagers were worried too. One specifically was so frustrated, he hadn't even gotten up from where he'd sat when he arrived.

A polite voice interrupted their silent exchange of ideas, and the two girls turned to face a serious Chinese boy, "Excuse me, but when does Winner usually arrive? Isn't it a bit late?"

"Yes, you are certainly right. Master Winner usually comes back around 10 pm on weekdays, with the exception of Fridays, when he usually arrives at way past midnight. Today, he promised to be back by 9, and Quatre-sama usually keeps his word… I wonder if something happened?"

Right at that moment, however, the sound of the front gates opening and a car coming distracted everyone; both maids and the teenage boys ran up to the large glass windows to see who had arrived. The girls visually sighed in relief when they recognized their master's navy blue car and rushed to the door to greet him, followed closely by the four guests.

When the door opened and a blond head appeared, it was greeted by a warm chorus, "Welcome back!"

But the golden-covered head did not rise, and it was only then that they noticed that a middle-aged man, most probably the driver, was carrying Quatre.

"Quatre-sama!" The girls chorused. They soon had him lying on the couch.

"What happened?" The boy with concerned emerald eyes asked the driver; it was on his lap that Quatre's head was comfortably placed.

A boy with blue irises raised his hand to touch the blonde's forehead and retracted a few moments later. "He doesn't seem to have a fever."

The driver, finally able to take some air and recover from carrying double his weight, at last replied. "I'm not sure. I thought he was taking too long, after all, he had promised to come back early, so I went up to check on him. I found him collapsed on his chair."

The others pondered a bit, but they soon heard a small mumbling and noticed that the blonde had awoken. Immediately the girls tried to make themselves useful.

"Quatre-sama! Are you alright?!"

"Do you need anything? Water, for example?"

It took the small teen a few seconds to understand what they were telling him, and thus he answered very politely, "Yes, please, I think water would help ease my empty stomach."

"WHAT?!" A loud voice resonated through the room, "You haven't eaten?! No wonder you collapsed, Quatre! I bet you were working all day and didn't eat anything today yet, have you?"

The sudden noise startled everyone at some level or another, but in Quatre's case, it was a lot more visible. "Duo?! Why are you…" He trailed off. Everything came back to him in a flash. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I was really late, wasn't I? I'm sorry!" The boy pleaded, finally acknowledging everyone's presence.

The others breathed in relief; he'd be OK. The girls hurried off to bring something for him, and the driver excused himself. Finally left by themselves, the boys sat in silence a bit before Duo broke the silence. "Well, now that _everyone_'s here, we can actually start the party!" He shouted animatedly, a bottle of what was no doubt an alcoholic drink in his hand.

"Duo, don't do that! Quatre just passed out, he can't be drinking that stuff!" Hiiro scolded.

"Not to mention he doesn't drink anything with alcohol, remember?" Trowa questioned, a look of disapproval on his face.

Quatre was just about to back them up, but Duo was clearly saddened enough by those two comments, enough to make him have a lost puppy's expression. Smiling a bit, Quatre, tried to ease the other's pain a bit. "I don't think it'll hurt if I drink socially, though. Just a little bit for your sake, Duo."

The amethyst eyes lit up with happiness and soon everyone was seated at the small round table on the _veranda_. A few empty glasses and others not so empty stood beside some bottles, most already half-empty.

Wufei, at this point, had clearly stopped drinking, knowing quite well the boundaries between getting drunk and drinking socially. Trowa hadn't had much, so he was still sober. Hiiro never had any problems when drinking and was already on his sixth glass of vodka.

Duo and Quatre, however, were a different story. The former, obviously trying to ease the latter's worries about work and being late, kept pushing more and more alcohol to him, always drinking double the quantity offered. Duo was quite drunk at this point, and Quatre, though managing to evade quite a lot of the offered glasses, still had more than he could handle, after all, he was not used to drinking alcohol.

The fact that he had been drinking with an empty stomach didn't help lessen the effects either. By the time the maids had come back with a sandwich and an apple for their master, he was already way over his limits.

And so, unfortunately, he was as drunk as Duo was by then.

Trowa sighed heavily as he was the closest to the drunken duo. Duo's singing was getting on his nerves. Wufei seemed quite amused by the sight, and Hiiro kept drinking by himself. The emerald-eyed teen was glad that, at least, his best friend had actually relaxed by now, even if it had been through alcohol.

Eventually, Hiiro fell asleep on the _veranda_ and a smirking Wufei dragged Duo to the couch. The braided boy seemed to be having a very happy dream as he kept smiling even though he was sleeping for some time, now.

Quatre, however, didn't have the same luck; instead of sleeping, what he got was insomnia, _and_ he was feeling awful. There would be a very rough hangover the next morning, no doubt about it. Trowa was helping him to get to his room in one piece: though Quatre was somewhat aware of his surroundings, it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to climb the stairs and reach his room by himself without falling a few times.

When they finally entered and Trowa gently laid the blonde on the soft bed, Quatre thanked him warmly, earning a rare small smile from his tall friend. "You're welcome."

Trowa remained by his side a few more moments caressing the blonde's hair, until Quatre, surprisingly, fell asleep rather fast.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Quatre. You should know that by now," he whispered. "I was quite worried when you didn't show up even after an hour since the appointed time flew by. You're not one to keep others waiting. Thanks goodness nothing serious happened!"

"Thanks for worrying about me, Trowa." A soft voice said.

Somewhat startled out of his dream world, which he hadn't even noticed he'd slipped off to, the emerald-eyed teen eyed the blonde apologetically. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," was the gentle reply, "I just remembered I had something to say to you, Trowa, and I woke up by myself."

"What?"

"In all the confusion, I never got to wish you a _Merry Christmas_."

Another rare smile appeared on the tall boy's face. Quatre was definitely the only person able to make him smile so much. "Then why don't you?" He whispered, face nearing the small blonde's.

"Who said I won't? Trowa, really, though it's way over midnight by now, I wish you a very _Happy Christmas_," came the whispered reply.

"Thank you, but if I stay here, it'll be more than just _merry_ for me. I hope you'll feel the same too," Trowa whispered, their faces now only mere inches apart.

"Certainly," was all Quatre could say before their lips touched in a gentle contact. The soft touch was happily accepted. When Trowa followed the outline of the blonde's mouth with his tongue, it soon gave him permission to enter in an innocent invitation that the taller boy did not decline.

Their mouths glued to each other as their tongues touched and danced along with one another. Only minutes later did they part, a small smile gracing both sets of swollen lips.

"_Merry Christmas_ to you to, my love."

**END of Drinking for Holidays ONESHOT**

A.N.: Hope you liked it, I had much fun imagining it… of course, this wasn't the only thing my mind came up with…

--''' Syaoran: _HENTAI_!!!

Wouldn't you know? I thought you'd be used to it by now, Syaoran-sama.

-- Kai: No, he's justjealous because you're having hentai thoughts with someone who's not me or him.

Oh, OK then. But just for your information, no they weren't _hentai_ thoughts, just _ecchi_. There's a difference.

-- Kai: Not to him.

Ha, ha; well, I'm kind of pitying Quatre right now, he's gonna have it really bad the "following" day, drinking all that; but Trowa will be there, so he'll be alright.

Syaoran: Just end this already!

_Hai, hai!_ _Ja_, I'm signing out! **Merry Christmas** and a **Happy New Year** to everyone out there!!!

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover


End file.
